


I want to believe

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [21]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, past mclennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: A few months after John breaks up with Paul, Paul confesses his feelings for George. George worries that he's just Paul's rebound.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I want to believe

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "a story where paul and george are hanging out and Paul suddenly starts making out w/ geo but geo stops him thinking that Paul is just trying to get over John. Paul then comforts him plz"

“Shut up,” Paul teased as he shoved a laughing George away after another snide comment.

George didn’t shut up. It was too much fun messing with Paul. Besides, how else were they supposed to pass the time after school if they didn’t rest on Paul’s bed, aimlessly strumming guitars and telling crude jokes?

More importantly, George was just relieved to see Paul smiling again. It was a few months since John had broken up with him, and Paul had taken it badly. George stood by his side through it all, comforting him every time he _definitely didn’t_ cry and doing everything he could to cheer him up. It took a while, but Paul was finally in better spirits during the past few weeks. Each time Paul glanced over at him with a warm smile and giggle, George was happy to smile back.

George brushed back a few loose strands of hair and grabbed his guitar again. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. “I’d make a very sexy rock star. You’re only disagreeing because you’re jealous.”

“Of what?” Paul snorted. “Your scrawny little fingers?”

“My fingers are way more talented than yours and you know it,” George scowled, and Paul cracked a smile. “Can’t you just imagine me up on a huge stage?” George continued, sitting up straighter. “Thousands of fans going wild every time I push back my hair, or bite my lip?” He struck a pose, imagining the crowd in front of him as he—

Paul’s lips were on his in a second.

George gasped as Paul desperately clutched his face, pulling him ever closer. It felt so nice, George couldn’t stop his hand from resting on Paul’s hip as he sighed into the kiss.

When Paul pulled back for air a moment later, the look on his face was so soft and full of love…the same look he used to give John just a few months ago. Paul’s eyelids fluttered closed as he leaned back in.

“Wait.”

Paul froze as George scooted back, crossing his arms nervously. “George? I-I’m sorry—I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No, it’s not that,” George muttered.

“I just really like you, y’know?” Paul said, shuffling closer.

“…Do you?”

“What the hell are you talking about, George? Of course, I do.”

George shrugged off the hand Paul tried to place on his shoulder. “I don’t just wanna be your back-up snog—the lad you settle for now that your first choice doesn’t want you anymore.”

Paul tensed, and George worried he had crossed a line. “Is that really what you think I’m doing here?” Paul whispered.

“Well, it is. Isn’t it?”

“God, no, I—” Paul broke off and exhaled heavily. “Look, John’s great. You know that just as much as I do. But I’m not into him anymore.”

George huffed.

“I’m _not_. And you know why I’m not? Because every moment you’ve spent with me since then, I’ve seen how fuckin’ incredible you are. You’ve seen me at all my ugliest moments and you’re still here with me, for some goddamn reason. You’re bloody perfect. And fine—I’ll admit that _maybe_ you’d make a very, very attractive rock star up on stage with your leather jacket and tight pants.” Paul went quiet with a blush on his cheeks and a sigh on his lips. “See? Not even John does this to me.”

As he watched Paul becoming a nervous wreck in front of him, George was stunned speechless. His heart wanted to believe Paul, but his mind held back. It seemed so obvious that John and Paul were meant for each other. How could Paul fall for someone like George instead?

“It’s not just me, right?” Paul said. “Please tell me you like me too. I can’t have misread you this badly.”

“Of course I like you, you fool,” George said, but he couldn’t bring himself to take Paul’s hand in his.

Paul cocked his head. “Then what’s the issue? …You still don’t believe me, do you?”

Pursing his lips, George shrugged. “It sounds too good to be true, that’s all.”

Slowly, Paul reached out and entwined their fingers. “Let me try to convince you?” He squeezed George’s hand and raised it to his mouth for a quick kiss.

“Alright,” George said, the back of his hand tingling where Paul kissed him.

Paul wrapped his arms around George and buried his head against George’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

The entire day felt so surreal. But with Paul’s hands caressing his back and his warm breath tickling his neck, George finally started to believe.


End file.
